


Hopelessly Devoted

by Kitchenator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Challenge fic, Crowley Big Bang 2019, F/M, Mentions of Violence, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenator/pseuds/Kitchenator
Summary: Rumours persist of a new Winchester doing the rounds.  Crowley investigates but doesn't exactly find what he expects.





	Hopelessly Devoted

In all of his wildest dreams, from the moment that he became a demon, Crowley had never imagined that this moment, this exact moment, would be in his very long life. Utterly perfect and completely different from every plan he'd ever had.  
The room was alight with a soft glow from low hanging lanterns, a near faceless crowd whispering quietly in front of him, a note of anticipation in the air. A soft melodic music was playing and for all he cared in that moment, he could've been wondering aimlessly amongst the stars, waiting to see the brightest.  
There was another whisper and the music changed, Crowley's gaze locked intensely on the door at the end of the room.  
It had been long road here and he didn't want to stuff it up now.  
When rumours had spread of another Winchester, Crowley hadn't really known what to think; he liked to think that he knew everything about the troublesome pair and their unfortunate yet fortunate lives and surely something like thing couldn't happen again after the mess of the apocalypse. Yet, when rumours persisted and his demons grew more and more adamant that there was a third Winchester, Crowley took it upon himself to investigate.  
The rumours were true, but not quite in the normal way. Not that he expected anything normal could ever happen to that family.  
“So,” He said lightly as he appeared in the bunker, a satisfied smirk at Dean's jump, spilling beer on himself. “I see rumours are true.”  
Dean was cursing him, but Crowley only had eyes for the woman sitting opposite him. Short, dark hair brushed back away from her startling green eyes, her postured in a way that was alert but seemingly unsurprised. In fact, if he wasn't mistaken, she knew exactly who he was.  
“Crowley,” She spoke his name clearly, unafraid. “I was starting to wonder whether you existed here or not.”  
For a single moment, Crowley found himself speechless, not entirely sure how to take a comment like that.  
She filled the silence with a light chuckle, taking a swig of the beer in front of her and relaxing back. “Don't worry, I've been doing that to these two a lot, you get used to it.”  
“Not bloody likely.” Dean grumbled under his breath, just loud enough to hear.  
Sam cleared his throat. “Crowley, what are you doing here?”  
Crowley clicked his tongue in mild annoyance. “I thought that would be obvious Moose, considering my entering statement. Care to tell me where you dug this one up? Or was daddy dearest hiding more secrets?”  
The woman's chuckle unnerved him this time. “That was the first thing they thought too, but no, John wasn't involved in this one, I got myself involved after he lost Mary and saw the world as it was, then there was no going back from there.”  
“Well, thank you for being ambiguous, I'm glad I can tick that off in your personality traits.” Crowley said shortly. “Need I state that I could-"  
“Snap your fingers and I'd be poof.” She smiles at him, rather warmly. “Yes, yes, I know the threats well dear, I used to get them regularly from the you I used to know.”  
“Glad to know he's just as annoying there too.” Dean growled. “Seriously, don't you have something else to be doing, like, I dunno, running Hell?”  
“It's mostly self functioning Dean, I wouldn't worry too much about that.” The woman said, surprising all three of them, but her gaze was on Crowley. “The name's Belle, if you really must know, Belle Winchester, Sam and Dean's aunt from a very different time.”  
Both boys groaned. “We told you not to tell him.”  
Belle snorts. “Trust me boys, I know how to handle Crowley, in this time or mine.”  
Crowley frowns. “I wouldn't have thought that that would be a wise assumption to make love.”  
Her eyes pierce into his as she takes another drink. “Trust me, in my time, or world, whatever we want to call it, you're an angel with a bad attitude and narcissistic behaviour, I don't really seeing that being much improved being a demon and the King of Hell.”  
Dean spits out his drink. “Crowley was a what now?”  
Belle smiles at them and then gestures to an empty seat for Crowley. “Come take a seat dear, we'll get Castiel here and I'll explain everything.”  
The full truth was about as wild as Crowley expected after that announcement. Belle had been only seventeen when Azazel had burned down the Winchester home, killing Mary and infecting young Sam Winchester with demon blood. She'd believed John instantly the moment he told her truth and then refused to leave his side, helping to raise Sam and Dean, controlling the fights, keeping them in school and teaching them how to hunt. She'd never been one to dream of a normal life and frankly, being on the road suited her fine, she loved seeing everything for what it was, no matter how dark it got.  
As the boys got older, she encouraged Sam to get into law school, wanted to see him follow his dreams, she even tried to convince Dean to get into engineering, but Dean was as stubborn as John back then, staying in hunting. She'd only wanted them to have a normal life, it was the least they deserved.  
When John went missing, her and Dean had agreed to go searching for him. She'd been furious when he went to get Sam, but after learning what happened, she was silently glad that he did.  
After that, it was much the same, Belle looked for John on her own, only occasionally checking in on the boys, helping them with a case, but it was some tome before the four of them finally met in the middle.  
And then Belle sold her soul to save Dean.  
Dean swallowed thickly at this news. “So…so Dad…is still alive in your time? Because you saved me instead of him?”  
Belle smiled sadly at him. “I knew losing John would hurt you boys more than either of you would ever say, so I did what was necessary for my family and to give them the best chance of killing of that son of a bitch.” She waves her hand though. “Let me finish though, before you start making assumptions.”  
When the gates of Hell had opened, Belle had taken her chance to escape, wanting to help one last time, but before she could, she was pulled away from it all and suddenly found herself digging her way out of her own grave. It took her weeks to find her way back to John, Sam and Dean, who all tried to kill her, and then find out what had happened after they calmed down. It hadn't all been entirely good news, John having sold his soul to save Sam, now only having a year to live.  
“I've always wondered why Winchesters sell their souls so much, shame we never seem to keep them.” Crowley said lightly, earning a chuckle from Belle.  
“Well, in this case, the King of Hell at the time did keep John's soul.” She said, a slightly sad note in her voice. “An angel already saved me, so there wasn't any chance of another one saving him, something that that demon lived to regret.”  
When they all they just stared at her, she smiles.  
“In my time, the Princes and Knights of Hell were still very active. I'm sure, once John found that out in Hell, he wasn't any too pleased, took it upon himself to quickly work through the ranks and get strong enough to take them out.”  
There was a stunned silence.  
Sam clears his throat. “Are you telling me, that Dad, not only became a demon but-"  
“Became one of the biggest baddest demons you ever lay eyes on.” Belle said sadly. “But, it wasn't all bad, because of him, the apocalypse got delayed a long while, Sam's powers developed naturally, without the use of demons blood, and Dean and I still kicked arse where we could.”  
“I feel a but coming.” Dean said.  
Belle nods slowly, glancing at Castiel and Crowley. “The angels weren't too happy see, messed with their plans, so they sent a messenger down to try and get you to take out John. More specifically, they sent Castiel down to try and get you to do that.”  
Castiel frowns. “That seems…rather strange?”  
She smiles. “Well, truth be told Castiel, it turned out there was an angel interfering anyway.” Her gaze lands on Crowley, who raises his eyebrows. “Crowley here, defiant to the rules as ever, wanting to make his own, was interfering in our lives, discretely of course, keeping us alive, and trying to do everything to keep angels out of our lives, knowing that that would bring on the apocalypse quicker.”  
“He saved you?” Sam asked and Belle nods, raising her glass to Crowley.  
“That he did.”  
Crowley wasn't entirely sure how to process this, so he just waits for her to continue.  
As it turned out, Crowley was basically a rogue fallen angel, using every trick and bit of magic he knew to stay under the radar and out of reach of the angels. He was the eventual reason that Castiel turned his back on Heaven too and they became an odd occasional crew of five.  
That was until a rogue demon, lead by Abaddon from the shadows, managed to work their way enough into Sam's head and convince him to kill Lilith, breaking the final seal.  
Belle sighed heavily. “I'm sure you can understand it all went tits up from there, we still don't know what magic was involved, Sam had been progressing so well with his powers that we thought there'd be no way. Next thing we knew we had to sit down with the news from Castiel and Crowley that Lucifer was back and was now possessing Sam.”  
Sam swallowed. “Was it Ruby?”  
She shrugs. “No one knows and then and there, it didn't matter. We just had to try and keep ourselves safe and prevent Dean was saying yes.”  
They watched as Belle took a long drink then, all sharing a look amongst themselves.  
“That was about a year ago now,” She said quietly. “We lost Cas, we lost…we lost Crowley, leaving only Dean, Bobby, John, myself and another small band to try and keep the world together.  
“Dad?”  
She nods slowly, finger running over the residue of the glass. “Naturally Lucifer didn't think much of a lesser demon taking the throne, let alone a Winchester.”  
“Sounds about right.” Crowley grumbled under his breath. “Not that he would know any better.”  
Belle sighed. “As it was, Michael found a temporary vessel that was strong enough to come and see us. In that moment, with the help of Raphael, he banished me here.”  
A heavy silence fell.  
Sam's next words were very quiet. “You were banished in the middle of the apocalypse.”  
A grimace remains on her face. “With the promise of getting Dean to say yes and that there was no one left here powerful and willing enough to be able to get me home.” She gives an apologetic look to Dean. “With all you've lost in my world Dean, including me now, I know you won't have any fight left.”  
Dean licks his lips. “I'm sure Bobby and Dad-"  
But Belle was shaking her head. “John was well and truly in hiding, only making rare visits, and Bobby had been paralyzed from a demon attack, it was a miracle he even survived that.”  
Another silence fell.  
“Do you want to go back?”  
They all looked at Castiel and then back at Belle.  
Belle answered slowly. “Even if I could, I can’t deny that a part of me does, but I don’t think there would be much to go back too. I think all I would be going back to would be certain death.”  
“We can figure something out Belle.” Dean said. “It’s not the first time that we’ve had someone from a different time or dimension for that matter.”  
She shakes her head. “You boys don’t owe me anything, I can handle myself.”  
“You’re family Belle, and different world or not, we owe you what we can.” Sam said.  
Belle smiles sadly. “Just give me some time to sort myself out, I guess I was just lucky that I’ve ended up somewhere where you guys are much the same.” Her smile warms a little. “Still saving people, hunting things.”  
The next silence was uncomfortable that quickly had Crowley clearing his throat and standing.  
“Well, my curiosity is sated.” He straightened out his suit, not meeting Belle’s eye. “I trust that you lot can handle this.”  
Crowley got himself out of there quickly, more unsettled than he had been about anything before, an unease settling in his stomach, ignoring questions thrown his way from his demons.  
He had to give himself time to process this.  
After a couple of days, he told his demons what they wanted to hear, that there was another Winchester, but nothing else. He had little doubt, after what Belle described, that she was more than capable as a Hunter, especially if she’d been dealing with the level of demons that they’d only had to really face recently.  
It took him a few more weeks, but eventually he wanted to ask a few more questions. Appearing in the bunker, he kept himself hidden from Sam and Dean, not feeling like dealing with them, only to find Belle nowhere in sight.  
Coming back into the main room of the bunker, he eyes Dean’s phone on the table and quickly grabs it, getting her number.  
Feel up for a chat love?  
He was stunned as a quick reply comes through with an address.  
Crowley found himself unsurprised to find the address was a bar and it took very little time to see Belle seated at the back, a drink in hand and another already across from her, waiting for him.  
“I hope you still like the same drink,” She said as lightly as she could as he joined her. “Only seemed fair to shout you one after all.”  
Crowley takes in her tired appearance quickly. “Well, I’m glad you seem to share the Winchester trait of hiding your worries in bars.”  
Belle gives a small chuckle. “Guess bad habits carry on.”  
He takes a sip of the drink, finding himself not wanting to be impolite. “Well, I’m glad I have the same taste across worlds. Thank you.”  
Belle was staring at her drink though, her eyes distant.  
“Are you alright?”  
Her gaze comes up and she smiles briefly, before it falls. “I’ve just spent a lot time debating on what to do and haven’t really come any closer to a decision, and the worst part is, the longer I stay, the more I know my own world will be…” She trails off and shakes her head. “I’m sorry Crowley. I…in my world, you and I had gotten close, I got used to just talking things through with him.” She gives a chuckle. “The irony that I used to joke that he’d make a good demon is not lost on me.”  
Crowley found himself smiling. “I can’t say anyone’s said the opposite here to me.”  
“Give me time, I’m sure I’ll find something.” Belle said, smiling, meeting his gaze for a moment before looking away.  
It wasn’t lost on him that she was struggling with the differences between the worlds and that she knew him yet didn’t. He had come here hoping to get a few more answers on things that had happened, that may yet happen, and yet as he sat here with her, the thoughts and questions seemed to slip away and concern grew for her, a concern that Crowley at first questioned what he was actually feeling.  
He tried to chase it away, sitting back in his chair. “So, tell me love, what was this other me like?”  
Belle chuckled softly, still playing with the glass. “Honestly, not much different.”  
“I find that hard to believe.”  
She smiles at him. “Is it? I guess with all the things I’ve seen it doesn’t seem particularly strange. Once you’ve lived every day in fear that it’ll be the last…” She breaks her gaze away as she shakes her head. “Honestly Crowley, you still hated the system, still hated angels and demons and alike and still, reluctantly, helped everyone.” She smirks as he stares at her. “Did I miss anything?”  
Crowley shrugs, giving a little tilt of his head. “Guess that’s for you to find out, isn’t it?”  
Laughing, Belle takes a drink. “You never really liked giving answers either, at least not without something in return.”  
He frowns at this. “What could an angel possibly ask for in return?”  
“I’m sure you’re inventive and can figure something out.” She said and if Crowley wasn’t mistaken, a slight blush rose on her cheeks. “From what Sam and Dean have told me, you’ve been more than your fair share worth of trouble.”  
“Well, they aren’t exactly the easiest people to deal with.” Crowley said, taking a drink. “So forgive me if I have to defend myself on occasion.”  
It surprised him when she laughed softly. “Trust me, I know what the boys are like. It definitely wasn’t always as smooth sailing as I described it as; we had our fights and differences at times, usually made worse by…”  
Belle trailed off and Crowley watched as she sighed heavily, her eyes going distant for a moment before she drains the rest of her glass. “Sorry Crowley, I’m afraid I’m not the best company at the moment. Adjusting here…it’s been a lot easier than I want to admit and that’s bothering me. The boys have already told me that I don’t exist here, or if I do…did…they’d never heard of me. It was only because I knew so much to begin with that they somewhat trusted me and let me in. I’ve fallen so easily into the step of things that-” Her expression turns grim and her hands run heavily through her hair.  
Crowley snaps his fingers and pushes another drink towards her. “Don’t torture yourself too much love, no one would blame you for wanting to get out of a bad situation and into, well, a slightly better one.”  
She gives a small smile but doesn’t respond, taking the drink and taking a sip, her eyes closing with another sigh.  
He leans forward on the table. “Belle…do you want to go back?”  
Finally, she meets his gaze again and he was surprised by the amount of pain he saw this time, the amusement and confidence no longer hiding it. It lasted only a few moments as she looked away and Crowley had to quickly force his hand to sit still as he got the urge to take hers to she would look back at him.  
“A part of me does,” She said quietly. “A part of me feels like I owe it to-to those left to try and make whatever’s left…better. Another part of me wants to take this as a new opportunity, as a second chance at a life I used to have, but I hate that it just feels so…selfish.”  
Crowley opens his mouth to say something, thinks quickly on it, and closes his mouth briefly, shifting a little. “Look love, I’m probably not the best for advice in a matter like that, but if you need my help, you only have to ask.”  
A sad smile comes to her and she nods, not meeting his eye. “Thank you Crowley. For now, just some company would be nice.”  
He nods and this becomes the routine for months, meeting in various bars, depending on where she was at the time. Crowley never asks if the boys notice these meetings and she never says anything otherwise, so it just lets it go. Sometimes, they would simply sit in silence, sharing several drinks before moving on, other times, they were more talkative, but not on anything in particular, just general things that made them comfortable.  
Then, for the first time in a long time, Sam and Dean called on Crowley’s help for a hunt. What it was, turned out to be inconsequential, but Crowley had learned enough about Belle to know that she wasn’t happy that he was there, something he tried not to take offence to it, but he couldn’t deny that it was annoying him.  
It was during the hunt that Belle did something very stupid, or, at least in Sam, Dean and Castiel’s opinions anyway. Somehow, angels got involved and while Crowley was handling his fight with one, the second launching at him from behind was almost too quick for any reaction.  
Except for Belle’s.  
It had been discussed already amongst the four of them that Belle was quicker and stronger than other hunters, that she made a lot of things look a lot easier than what they could. Both Crowley and Castiel had agreed that it was likely from her time in trying to fight angels and demons respectively during the apocalypse, but Sam and Dean weren’t overly convinced, but let it go.  
In this case, she was quick enough to save Crowley, but not quick enough to stop the angel blade burying into her own stomach.  
Belle grunted in pain but didn’t slow down in her own task of taking down the angel, who was quickly burning from within and she staggered slightly as the body collapsed to the ground.  
She grips the blade in her side, her face grimacing in pain even as the fight around her settles.  
“Bloody hell Belle,” Dean said first, hurrying over, only stopping when she holds up her hand. “What were you thinking?”  
Belle breathes deeply. “Just watching each other’s backs.” Her eyes close as her hand starts shaking on the knife, trying to pull it free. “I’ll be…alright.”  
“You can’t just-”  
She didn’t get a chance to cut Dean off, Crowley having come up from behind her, his hand wrapping around hers holding the knife and stopping the movement and making her glance at him.  
“You don’t want to pull that out love,” He said quietly. “You don’t know what damage it’s done.”  
“I’ll be fine.” She said, although sounding unconvinced. “I’ve…had worse.”  
“No doubt,” Crowley said. “But we don’t need you bleeding out here in the middle of nowhere.”  
Belle licks her lips. “Well…what do you suggest?”  
“Cas-” Sam was cut off by Castiel shaking his head, his tired eyes the sign of how much he was drained. “Then we’ll have to get you to a hospital.”  
Crowley rolled his eyes. “Honestly.” And with a crack through the air, he and Belle vanished.  
Luckily, the small hospital didn’t ask too many questions, also luckily, the blade had missed all her essential organs, so the doctors managed to patch her up fairly quickly, with some pain killers. Unluckily, Sam, Dean and Castiel were furious when they finally caught up and Belle was fast asleep in a hospital bed, leaving Crowley to handle the situation.  
He was almost thankful that their anger was just as equally addressed at Belle, although, he felt it wasn’t entirely fair, especially as it was over her involvement with him.  
“Belle is an adult, she is more than capable of looking after herself.” Crowley said after Dean had finished a rant about not being sure whether he trusted her. “She has simply wanted familiar company and I’ve been more than happy to provide that.”  
“Crowley, we’re meant to be trying to send her back.” Sam said. “We know it’s not the best outlook but you also know that she doesn’t belong here.”  
He shrugs. “I think that should be her decision, don’t you? Do you honestly think that she’d have much to go back to anyway?”  
The three of them shared a look that made Crowley frown and look at them seriously. “And that look is because…?”  
“Because they’ve hazard a guess as to how well I really knew you.” Belle grunted, struggling to sit up a little in bed, grimacing and bracing her side. “And they don’t like it.”  
Crowley blinks. “Are you telling me that they’ve only worked out now that you were involved with angel me?”  
Belle’s mouth twitches as if to smile. “Something like that.”  
“You knew?” Sam asked.  
“Of course I bloody knew.” Crowley growled. “No offence love, but it wasn’t hard to work out.”  
“None taken, I wasn’t exactly keeping it a very good secret.” She said quietly. “Come and guys, you can back off, it’s not very fair to take out your anger on him, he hasn’t done anything.”  
But Castiel stepped forward. “Belle, you need to understand that there is a difference between the Crowley you knew and the Crowley we have here. You can’t just pick things back up from-”  
“When he died, I know.” Again, her words were quiet as she sinks back into the pillows, closing her eyes. “The familiarity is nice though, even in brief moments.” They watched her draw in a deep breath. “If it’s any consolation, the three of you didn’t approve in my world either. There were more than a few names being thrown out about him that I’m sure he would’ve loved to hear in person.” Her brief chuckle quickly turned into a small sob, making her swallow. “Both Crowley and Castiel were left powerless you know? Practically human by the end of it, but both of them knew that there was nowhere for them to go when they died, and they both knew, as the days wore on, that there was a good chance that would happen.”  
“Why-” Castiel held up a hand to stop Dean, shaking his head.  
Belle lets out a sigh. “It was about a month before I wound up here, we had a plan, we were sure it would work, sure that it would get Sam back, but…Lucifer was always one step ahead. He toyed with us at first before Dean and I were thrown to the side leaving two angels against one, but in a fight that definitely wasn’t ever meant to be fair.” A tear runs down her cheek. It wasn’t pretty and I’m sure that, if Dean hadn’t been there, I would’ve died then too; I’m still not overly sure on how we got out there and I still wished we hadn’t.”  
She gives them a weak smile. “It’s not the same here, but I’m sure you understand my desire to both remain and go back.”  
Crowley was the first speak after a long silence fell. “No one is judging you on that love. I-”  
“But you can’t doubt the importance of you going back,” Castiel cut him off. “You being here throws our world at risk of other incidents happening, we can’t just-”  
“Throw her back to her death.” Crowley said firmly, frowning at Castiel. “Because that’s all it would be and we all know that.” He avoids Sam’s gaze, who was looking at him sharply. “And here I was thinking that the three of you were meant to be about saving people.”  
“We are,” Dean said angrily. “But we also have seen the increase in activity, something that you can’t ignore either Crowley.”  
He shrugs. “It’s not that unusual, we’ve seen this kind of bat shit crazy before. There’s no guarantee that she’s the cause of it.”  
There was an awkward pause, the three sharing a look again before looking intently at Crowley.  
Crowley was coming to the realisation himself, but there was no way he was about to say it out loud.  
“If you guys can find me a way back,” Belle broke the silence quietly. “I will go. No questions asked.”  
“We may have something,” Dean said quickly, stopping Crowley. “But you need to give use some time to sort out whether it’s safe or not.”  
Belle just nods, letting silence fill the room again and, eventually, they left her and Crowley alone again.  
Crowley frowned to himself and sat heavily in the chair next to the bed, thinking. He refused to let his gaze move to Belle, instead staring intently on the floor as he thought.  
Was it possible? He had certainly felt his fair share of things again when he’d been hooked on human blood, but that was a while ago now, and he’d kicked the habit, shouldn’t things be back to normal, especially by now? Or was it some long lasting side effect that he was now going to have to bury?  
“You don’t have to burst a vein over it Crowley.”  
He finally looks up at her quiet voice, seeing the gentle smile that was understanding.  
Crowley cleared his throat and straightened up slowly. “Belle, if you don’t mind me asking, what exactly did you see in the…other me?”  
“You don’t have to torture yourself over this you know.”  
“Please. Humour me.”  
Belle sighs, closing her eyes again and there is a long silence before she finally answered.  
“He was…a tortured individual. He’d discovered a lot of the lies that Heaven had told and then they tried to hide that from him too, but he always boasted about being smarted than them.” She chuckles slightly. “The first chance he got, he vanished and lived on Earth. There, he learned a respect for the humans, even acquired some of their tastes, and he came to resent the angels and the demons even more.”  
“This isn’t really telling me much love.”  
“I’m getting there,” She said patiently. “When I met…Crowley, eventually, he was bitter at those that had the power and, basically, he joined us because he wanted to help us make a difference. His difference, at first, was basically trying obliterate anything that came in sight, it caused more than a few disagreements.” She chuckled dryly. “He eventually settled, after a lot of arguing and, well, almost dying, it’s amazing what different effects that has on individuals.”  
“After that, well, he was sweetest pain in the arse you could meet, at least to me anyway, he still had his conflicts with the others, but it was always different with me. It took me a long time to get it out of him, as much as he could talk, most of it was usually nonsense, but we got there and he revealed a lot to me.” Belle sighed heavily. “And from there that’s where it all started for us and I honestly couldn’t have ever asked for more than what he gave. It wasn’t perfect, but you don’t need perfect, you just need to be happy.”  
A silence falls between the two of them for a long moment, Crowley thinking as he watches the pained melancholic look in her eyes, one that made his chest ache in ways that he still didn’t want to think about.  
“It’s funny,” She finally continued, her voice quiet. “We were always close, but I think the real reality of it set in once he lost his powers. He even asked me about marriage once, which was an interesting conversation. I knew that I was happy in the life that I had chosen, but it still never stopped me wondering of such a thing, of dreaming of what it would be like. Crowley was the first one that never laughed when I told him that I wanted a wedding filled with starlight, just simple and clean, with those closest there and traditional music playing. It would be warm and comforting but still have that magical feel about it…”  
Her voice trailed off and Crowley had to force his gaze away as she went to look at him, the image forming in his mind so much like a memory that he felt his eyes starting to sting from tears, his heart thudding loudly in his chest.  
“He promised me that, and I think…that will tell you more than what you could ever want to know.”  
Belle’s voice was so sad that Crowley had to grip his hands together tightly to stop himself doing anything that he felt would be foolish. He wanted to regret asking the question, wanted to just shrug it all away, but he couldn’t, sitting very still, staring at the floor and wondering exactly he was going to do about this. He had little doubt that whatever had drawn them together in her world, was also affecting both of them here.  
And Crowley was conflicted on what to do about it.  
“Thank you Crowley.”  
He finally looks up, meeting her eyes. “For what?”  
Belle gives a small smile. “For listening, I know it can’t be easy to listen to me talk about all this, so just…thank you.”  
Crowley, unsure what to say, just nods.

Crowley knew that he shouldn’t, that time was of the essence in this situation, but he did it anyway, took his time to think, avoided contact, all of it, not wanting to be more conflicted than what he already was.  
He was no closer to a decision when he received a message.  
I know you are reluctant to see me at the moment, I don't blame you, but they've found a way.  
Crowley's heart sank and he found himself frozen in his seat, staring at the message, even as a demon rambled on in front of him, hardly even registering that Crowley wasn't listening.  
Where can I meet you?  
They're not leaving me with time.  
Belle, where can I meet you?  
His phone was silent as panic started to set in and he waited, staring intently at the screen.  
Finally, the demon cleared his throat. “Sir, I do believe this is important.”  
I'm sorry Crowley, I hope we can meet again in a better life, where things like this might just be easier.  
Everything went instantly still as he processed the words on the screen, as a million scenarios ran through his mind.  
Goodbye.  
He was out of time, he'd been so intent on planning around it, on convincing himself that he didn't want and now...he felt follow.  
“Sir-"  
The demon exploded as Crowley stood and stormed from the room, seeing red like he never had before. If the Winchesters had done it, if they hadn’t even given him a chance…  
He would hate himself more than he already did.  
Sure enough, when he tracked down Sam and Dean, Belle was already gone.  
Crowley had no idea how to react and he tell by Sam and Dean’s expressions that they hadn’t wanted to do it, that they were as upset as what he was holding back. They didn’t say anything when they saw him, Dean just gripping his shoulder for a moment before stepping away and leaving him be, no explanation, just silence.  
He doesn’t remember ever feeling so alone and empty before.

No one wanted to talk about it, whenever they all happened to chance upon each other in one situation or another, the subject was carefully avoided, but there was no denying that each of them were grieving in their own ways.  
Crowley never asked how they did it, he knew that they wouldn’t tell him and he knew he didn’t trust himself to try something drastic. Not that he wasn’t looking for answers anyway, but at the moment, he thought that was beside the point.  
He found himself texting her number occasionally, nothing major, just saying hello, asking how she was, and when he felt his disappointment swell each time there was no reply, he realised just how far his temporary companion had sent him down the rabbit hole.  
He wanted Belle back and he was fairy sure that he would do just about anything to do it.  
There was no doubt to anyone that dealt with Crowley regularly that could see that he was losing interest in everything, not that that was unusual in general, but now was a lot worse, even letting several plots go against him longer than what he normally would; although, he did find it more satisfying when he brought them down later.  
The Amara arrived on the scene and Crowley finally perked up a little. Surely, if two arch angels could send Belle here, then one godlike being could pull her back.  
As it turned out, he wouldn’t get the chance to ask, the situation quickly getting out of hand, ending up captured by Lucifer before going into hiding.  
It all ended up being the final straw for a lot of things.  
Being holed up in the bunker wasn’t his idea of a good time, but until they figured out their plan, it was safer than anywhere else, even with Lucifer around. Crowley was content however, to mostly just sit back and drink to pass the time, doing his best to avoid things where he could.  
Which was how he found himself alone one afternoon with Chuck.  
“You know, for someone that normally has something to say, you’ve been awfully quiet during all this.” Chuck said, disturbing Crowley from disinterestedly reading a book.  
Crowley rolls his eyes and takes a drink. “I can’t give the answers all the time, that would be rather boring.”  
Chuck smiles at him and tips his own drink to him. “Cheers to that.”  
For a moment, silence hung between them, but Crowley grew increasingly uncomfortable, knowing that he wanted to say something. Adamantly, he remained silent, not wanting to give Chuck the satisfaction.  
Eventually Chuck nods. “I suppose it’s only fair, you’re life in on the line like the rest of us. She’s alive.”  
The retort that Crowley had planned on his lips died instantly and he stared at Chuck with a narrowed gaze. “How could you possibly know that?”  
He shrugs. “Just because it’s a different dimension doesn’t mean I don’t know what’s going on. She’s had a tough life, certainly even more so now, but she’s always been a survivor, even if it’s not the most appropriate ways.”  
“Why are you telling me this?” Crowley snapped, pushing aside the book and his drink. “What makes you think that I want to know these things? I’ve put all that behind me.”  
“Really?” Chucked asked, his gaze far too amused for Crowley’s liking. “You certainly don’t look like someone that’s put a lot behind him.”  
“Says the one that’s holed up here away from his sister.” Crowley growls and stands to leave, not wanting to continue the discussion.  
“All you have to do is ask.”  
Crowley freezes and for the first time in a long time, has a glimmer of hope spark through him. Slowly, he turns back to Chuck. “I would imagine such a question wouldn’t come without consequences.”  
Chuck shrugs. “Probably, but then, you aren’t exactly a regular demon, are you? You’ve changed a lot over the years Crowley.”  
He tuts. “Don’t remind me, it’s deplorable.”  
Grinning, Chuck shakes his head. “She didn’t think so.”  
A moment passes and Crowley finally draws in a deep breath. “Can you bring her back?”  
“I can,” Chuck confirms. “But as you said, it won’t come without consequences, then there’s still the other question you wish to ask.”  
Crowley swallows. “Does she want to come back?”  
“Truth be told Crowley, I don’t think she has long left, and you know what Winchester’s are like, they’ll fight to the final moments. She’s the last one left, so it’s not a matter of want, it’s a matter of how she wants to go out.”  
“I’m sure I can convince her.” Crowley said quickly. “Surely anything is better than being there.”  
“Playing a knight in shining armour is a rather odd look for a demon,” Chuck laughs quietly, even as Crowley scowls at him. “I can see why you got a chance as an angel in her world.”  
“Very funny, but we’re still no closer to having this answered.” Crowley said hotly. “Will you bring her back?”  
“Are you willing to pay the consequences?” Chuck asked back.  
Crowley didn’t want to think about it anymore, he decided that he didn’t want to know, that he would deal with it when he came to it. “Yes.”  
Chuck raises his eyebrows. “You have changed, no questions or anything. Surely you want to know?”  
“I’m over playing games,” Crowley’s voice was quiet. “And I’m over making deals. This is something that should have been straight forward when I first realised what was happening.”  
If Chuck was surprised further, he didn’t let it show, just nodding. “Very well. Once this whole mess is over, assuming that we survive, I’ll bring Belle back. The rest is on you.”

Crowley smiled as the door opened and Belle walked through, her nerves contained by a bright smile as she saw him, her stride as confident as ever, eyes quickly filling with tears as she takes in the room, her smile growing wider.  
He smiles widely, his own eyes starting to water, something that he wasn’t even trying to fight. “I hope you like it Belle.”  
Belle beams at him. “It’s perfect Crowley, thank you, thank you so much.”  
He kisses her knuckles as they stand there together. “Anything for you darling, you know that.”  
“You’ve given up so much for me.”  
Crowley shakes his head. “No, you’ve given me what I didn’t even know what was missing.” He then winks. “Besides darling, I’m still the son of a witch, I have more than few tricks up my sleeve for things.”  
Belle laughs, even as silence fills the room. “Oh good, I’d be worried if you weren’t up to some sort of trouble dear, especially if it means pulling me out of a danger again.”  
“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that,” Crowley said, beaming, not caring that all eyes were on them. “And I promise I’ll be much quicker about it this time.  
She giggles and brushes the tears that had fallen from his cheeks. “That’s what I love about you Crowley, you always keep your promises to me.”  
“Always for you.” Crowley said quietly and pulled her into a kiss that felt like it had been a long time coming; and even though soft laughter filled the room, neither of them in that moment cared, just glad that those long moments had lead to something far greater than either of them had ever expected.


End file.
